This Passion's Controversy
by Funkymonkey713
Summary: During a special case, two detectives from Hawaii to help out. When one of them starts to take a liking to Andy, Sam gets jealous and the competition for Andy ensues. McSwarek love triangle story.
1. Competition

(October 23rd, 2010)

Alright so heres the deal, this story is a crossover. Well sort of. It's all based in the same setting as Rookie Blue, all the characters, locations etc etc. I'm just bringing in the two main characters from Hawaii Five-O; Steve McGarrett and Danno. Nobody else. I'll change it to a cross-over after a few chapters, I've just noticed that none of the crossovers made for Rookie Blue haven't been reviewed and to be honest, without reviews I don't continue my stories. I'll be switching between Andy and Sam's point of view, maybe even Steve or Jerry's.

**Just to make it clear: this is basically a love triangle story so please don't be put off by the crossover. **  
The special case is just for the storyline, the romance is the main plot :D

**Summary:** During a special case, Steve McGarrett and Danno from the Hawaii Five-O Police force come to help. When Steve starts to take a liking to Andy, Sam gets jealous and the competition for Andy ensues.

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Rookie Blue or Hawaii Five-O, just the plotline._

**REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**

* * *

This Passion's Controversy**

**Chapter 1: Competition**

"Come on Trace. He's never going to do anything about it." Andy McNally sighed as she pulled on her uniform in the women's locker room. Traci rolled her eyes as she put on her belt.

"I'm telling you he will."

"He's my partner, I don't think it's even allowed." Andy pushed her hair up into her usual work bun and turned back to her best friend. "Come on let's go to parade before Best reams us out." They strolled down the hall to the meeting room.

"As much as you two deny your feelings for each other, you guys are going to make your lives, and everyone else's, very difficult." The two sat down in their usual seats beside Gail, Chris and Dov. Andy stole a glance across the room to Sam who was leaning against the room with two cups of coffee in hand, talking with Noelle and Oliver. Sergeant Frank Best walked into the room and everyone went quiet.

"Alright coppers listen up! We have two special visitors with us who are going to be helping us out on the Richardson kidnapping case we just received. They will be staying with us until we solve this case. Treat them the same way you'd treat your fellow coppers and I would suggest not messing with them. If you do there will be serious consequences, understood?" There was heading and whispering as everyone's curiosity was peaked. "Good. Then without any more delay I'd like to introduce detectives Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams from the Hawaii Five-O Police Force." Two men walked into the room then, one was blonde and shorter than his partner. When Andy saw his partner she started choking on her water. Traci slapped her on the back and she could feel eyes burning into her head. The blonde's partner was tall, dark and handsome. He wasn't bulky like the blonde but there was no doubt in Andy's mind that he was just as muscular. He sported short black hair and light stubble across his chin. He wore a fitted t-shirt and jeans that made Andy choke even more. The two of them stood beside Best waiting for the murmuring, and Andy's choking, to stop.

"Hello everyone. I'm Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Danno." The blonde gave him a playful shove. "I mean, Danny. There is a group that has kidnapped three people on Hawaii. Each separate times and cases. Each time they take someone the target loves and using a voice scrambler they demand a ransom that has to be paid within forty-eight hours or the victim dies. We got a tip-off a couple days ago saying that George Richardson and his daughters are the next target. Sergeant Best has put together a team to help work with us. Anyways we look forward to meeting and getting to know each of you." Steve's eyes travelled the room, his eyes lying on Andy a few seconds longer than anyone else. Frank thanked them and took the floor back.

"Thank detectives. Alright folks, here's the team that'll be helping McGarrett and Williams. Luke Callaghan, Jerry Barber, Noelle Williams, Sam Swarek and Andy McNally. Meet in the boardroom in five. Everyone else gets to break in the new rookies; serve, protect and show 'em what it's like to be a copper." Everyone shuffled around and made their way out of the room. Andy looked up from the spot on the floor to see Sam give her a quizzical look. She blushed and hurried out of the room to the locker room.

"Did you see them? W-o-w they put the men at our division to shame."

"I liked the blonde, he was hot."

"Really? I think the tall one's hotter." The women's locker room was a twitter with excitement as they talked about the Hawaii hunks. Andy walked over to the mirror to fix her hair and check her face before she had to go to the boardroom. Some of the officers rushed over to her, blubbering like high school girls.

"Oh my gosh you're so lucky Andy! You get to work with them." A new rookie girl squealed.

"Not too closely, if you know what I mean." Gail teased the others giggled.

"You have to give us all the details after work!" The group of cops and rookies nodded enthusiastically. Andy rolled her eyes and told them she had to go. She walked into the boardroom and over to Noelle, all the while eyeing the dark haired detective. As she vaguely talked to Noelle as she gave Steve a once over. On both of his biceps there were the end of a tattoo peaking from the bottom of his dark tee shirt sleeves. She continued to rake his body and liking what she saw. When she made it to his face she noticed him watching her. She flushed with embarrassment and looked away just in time for Sam to approach them with two coffees. He gave her a funny look when she saw she was flushed but handed her the cup anyways. She took a sip and then gave him a full-blown smile.

"Cappuccino with vanilla. My favourite." He smiled back, happy that she was enjoying it.

"Only the best for my partner." When he gave her that crooked dimply grin her heart flipped and her stomach dropped through her feet. _Nice, Andy. Still drooling over him like a dog._ Andy glanced back at Steve who was talking to Danno; it looked like he was talking about her the way he was looking at her. A few seconds later Danno stepped up to the front of the room, ready to talk.

"Alright people let's get started." Danno commanded and the coppers of fifteen sat down on desks, listening. "George Richardson. Thirty-five. Heir to the Richardson Industries. One of the leading companies in war technology; George is not only rich but he's a bloody genius. Apparently he's created a radar system that not only has a radius greater than any other but can track anything within the system without a tracking device once it's left the radius. And that's just one of many inventions he's created that we don't know about. We have a feeling that they'll be after George next to get that device. Frank sent some officers to warn him but he's refused protection. In the meantime we try to guess where they're at. We've located them currently in Toronto through some leads but we still don't know who's involved or where their base is at." He looked around and Frank gave him a nod. "Okay, let's get started."

The shift went by quickly as they discussed and brainstormed idea about the case. The entire time Andy switched from watching Steve to Sam, mentally comparing the two. They were both handsome, Steve was a few inches taller but Sam had just as much muscle mass. Sam voice had that little hint of an accent that Andy loved so much but Steve's voice was deep and smoothing with that edge of commanding. Steve had this graceful demeanour when he talked or when he walked that made Andy stare. Sometime she caught him looking at her too, which made her embarrassed and look away. _Why not? He's not your partner. There aren't any rules saying I can't. He's obviously smart, accomplished and sexy as hell. Why not go for it? _Then she would catch the displeased look on Sam's face while she stared at McGarrett. _That's why._ Everyone filed out of the boardroom except for Andy who was staring at the information on the board.

"So, are you Williams or McNally?" A deep voice said from behind her and she turned around to face that gorgeous man she had looked over just a few minutes earlier. She had to look up to see his face; he must've been over six foot three. Steve's face wore a wicked grin and he had his thumbs in his pockets.

"It's Andy McNally." He stuck out his hand for a handshake and she took it, pumping it up and down.

"Well Andy McNally, it is truly wonderful to meet you. I have to admit, I've been waiting to get a moment alone with you." Andy raised her eyebrows.

"And why would that be?"

"So I could ask you out for a drink tonight." Andy chuckled, her voice a bit flirty despite herself.

"That's quite bold of you."

"I was hoping to use that to my advantage to impress you. Did it work?" He gave her a loopy grin that made her skin tingle. She pursed her lips, trying not to smile in spite of herself.

"Maybe. Just a little bit."

"Great! I hear there's some bar you coppers go to, the nickel or… something like that."

"It's the Penny."

"That's it! Does this mean you're saying yes?" She nodded, blushing slightly.

"I believe I am."

"Great! I'll meet you in the lobby in ten?" Andy nodded again and left for the locker rooms, dying to change out of her uniform and get ready. She changed into her jeans and green flow top and then Traci entered from the bathroom slipping into her regular top.

"Hey, almost ready to go to the Penny? I told Jerry and Sam we'd meet them there." Andy made a face. "What? You're not coming?"

"Well I am. I'm just meeting someone. I'll see you later" Quickly Andy finished pulling on her flats and hurried out the door as Traci tried to say something. She ambled into the lobby to see McGarrett waiting for her.

"Well hey there McNally." He grinned and her stomach dropped a bit. She gave him a sly smile and nodded. They walked to the Penny together, talking about Hawaii. Andy had never been there but Steve had lived there his entire life. When they sauntered in the bar was already humming with the employees of the division. The two of them grabbed stools at the bar, Steve waved over Joe ordering them both beers. Andy didn't notice that Jerry, Sam and Traci were sitting directly across from them. Sam was staring at them with such distaste he scared off the two rookies sitting beside them. "So beautiful, why don't you tell me something I don't know?" She swirled her beer bottle, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I think there's a lot things you don't know." She flirted with him, playing with a tendril of her brown hair. _You only live once, no point in wasting it on a guy you can't even have._ She told herself as she turned on the charm.

"Enlighten me with something I should know about you then." His wicked smile made her grin even more. Something was so empowering about flirting with a man as handsome as him.

"Hmm… Something you should know about me…" She prolonged her answer, tapping her bottom lip with her finger. "Let's see… I'm twenty-seven years old, I don't have any siblings, I only have my dad for family, I like stargazer lilies, I hate liars, I prefer honesty and all year round I like my bedroom to be cold so when I wake up I feel all cosy and warm." She took a swig from her bottle, turned so she faced him square. "Your turn." She teased and he chuckled. Steve shifted and moved forward on his chair, closing some of the space between them.

"Okay, fairs fair I guess. Alright, I'm thirty-one years old, I only have a sister who drives me insane, I've was with the Navy for five years before I became a detective, I love to cook and I think you're the most pulchritudinous woman I've ever met." Andy laughed and shook her head disbelieving. "Pulchritudinous?" "It's the only word that can accurately sum up how attractive you are. Brains, beauty… You got it all." Heat creeped into her cheeks and he reached out his hand to stroke her cheek gently with a large hand. "When you blush you're even more beautiful. You know that?"

...

During this entire time across the bar, Sam was clutching his scotch glass so hard Noelle was sure he was going to break it. He was glaring at McGarrett with envy and hatred. _He's been here less than a day and he can't even keep in his pants._ Sam watched Andy giggle and flirt with McGarrett; clearly she was enjoying the attention. What he would give to be able to show Andy his true feelings for her. To be able to touch her like Hawaii Boy was touching her now. He watched as Steve trailed his finger up her arm and brushed her hair back then Sam growled as he leaned forward and placed his other hand on her jean clad thigh, tracing circles on it.

"Sam? You might want to stop." It was Noelle's voice that cut into his head. He reluctantly looked over to Noelle and Oliver. Seeing their concerned faces just made him more upset. "It won't do to fawn over her. Either do something about it or just leave her be. Don't go making her or your life more complicating than it has to be." Sam snarled and chugged his scotch before demanding another.

For another half an hour he scrutinized the two across the bar with multiple thoughts and emotions running through his head. Sam had downed two more drinks in that time, making him tipsy and stupid. He was muttering under breath as he watched them talk, laugh and flirt. He stopped when Hawaii Boy leaned over to whisper something in her ear. Sam's temperature rose even more, his hands were shaking as Andy nodded and they stood up. McGarrett placed an arm over Andy's shoulders and Sam heard them laughing as they walked out the door.

He watched the door swing shut. _The entire evening she didn't even looked me. I was sitting directly across from her the whole time. She did even waved or say hello. Bitch._ He knew it was the alcohol talking; she was the farthest thing from a bitch. She was kind, sweet and stunningly beautiful. Sam wished her was his. He stared at the amber liquid in his glass, thinking hard. Why was he letting some guy take his girl? No, this wasn't going to do. Why was he so hesitant? Oh yeah, because the whole partner-dating thing was kind of taboo. Come on, he couldn't let this happen. No, starting tomorrow he would fight for her. And he would win.

* * *

So like? Hate? Love? Reviews are what get me to update. If I get enough interest I'll continue.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW** (its the only way I live)

~FunkyMonkey


	2. Rumours

(October 25th 2010)

Hehehe okay _I had SO much fun writing this chapter._ Seriously, the most fun since I finished my fanfic A Little Part of You. I gave it a little twist from one of the episodes. I have to say I'm pleased with the amount of interest I've recieved and to say the least I will be continuing this story! I do have midterms and papers due this week so it may take me a couple days to update, in the meantime; **REVIEW!** I hope you enjoy it! Send me your feedback!

_Disclaimer: See ch. 1_

**REVIEW FOR MORE UPDATES!**

* * *

**This Passion's Controversy**

**Chapter 2: Rumours **

Two weeks later when Andy arrived at the station in the morning she was humming with a smile plastered to her face. She walked through the lobby, oblivious to curious stares and murmuring. Noelle and Oliver were leaning against one of their desks when they saw Andy saunter by happily.

"Do you think she…. you know… with McGarrett?" Oliver said quietly, taking a sip from his coffee mug. Noelle took in Andy's expression and nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's the morning after look of satisfaction. She defiantly got McLoving last night." Noelle watched her enter the women's locker room.

"You should go in there and get the scoop."

"What? No! Come on this isn't high school Ollie. I'm not going to play gossip with you."

"You're doing it for Sam. We need to figure out the truth before he comes and hears from someone else. You know how he's been lately. I think he passed out on his steps when I dropped him home after our sports night last night. He's our friend Noelle. If the rumours start and he hears it from some damned rookie-" Noelle threw her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright, if I do it would you stop rambling?" He nodded and she stood up and went into the locker room to hear Gail, Traci and Andy talking.

"So you and McHottie eh? I bet he can sure bring it, if you know what I mean." Gail wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Andy playfully hit her.

"Gail!" She was turned a flushed pink as her two friends reamed her out.

"Come on, give me the details! I'm guessing his body is even hotter underneath right? He looks jacked." The blonde mused and Andy continued to put on her uniform.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"So something did happen? I knew it! Damn, every woman at this division is going to want to cut off your head with jealousy." Traci joined in, surveying her face. Noelle made her way to her locker pretending not to listen.

"Look guys can you just drop it already?" Andy sighed and pushed her hair into a ponytail.

"Not until you tell us what happened. Come on, Andy. Just a little bit." Gail pouted and Andy rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop already?" She looked around for peeping rookies before continuing. "Nothing happened. We just had dinner and then watched a movie at my place after alright?" Gail looked disappointed.

"That's it? Well that's anti-climatic. Seriously? You've gone out every night since he got here and you haven't sealed the deal? Why not?" Andy shrugged and clipped on her belt.

"We just fooled around a bit. He doesn't want to rush anything and I agree. But he gave one hell of a kiss. I tell you if he can deliver as well as he can kiss, then I'm going to be one _very_ satisfied woman." Traci laughed and they all filed out of the room. "You would never believe the abs on that man Gee, he brings a whole new meaning to abs of steel." They walked into the parade and took the back wall, leaning against it while they continued to talk about Andy's lack-of sex. Meanwhile Noelle, Oliver, Jerry and Sam came in to take the wall by the door. Sam was nursing the last of his coffee and two Advil, cursing the one-too-many beers from last night. He wondered what Hawaii Boy and Andy did last night since it was the hot topic of all the gossip this morning. He had already past three rookie girls chatting about it on his way to the parade, darkening his already black mood.

He had half a mind to yell at Andy and half a mind to go beat the living daylights out of Hawaii Boy. As soon as the two detectives and Best strode into the room, the urge to go kick McGarrett's ass increased and the only thing that was stopping him was his blinding hangover headache. He watched as McGarrett scanned the room, finally landing his eyes on Andy at the back of the room. He grinned at her and gave her a wink before leaning on the wall at the front of the room next to Danny. Sam crushed his empty coffee cup as Andy blushed and gave a sly smile back. He took deep breaths and pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to regain his controlled composure he normally took so much pride in.

"Good morning coppers!" Best's voice carried through the room and the gossiping stopped. "There has been a change of plans. Instead of doing gun re-training today we decided to bump up combat re-training up a few days early. You know, to show the rookies how it's really done around here." Everyone whooped and cheered. "We'll be rotating through out the shift, starting with the coppers and detectives so the rookies can watch. Then we'll mix it up. This time it's going to be women versus men. The loser team buys drinks for winning team tonight!" The room erupted in chatter as challenges were made. "Everyone get changed and meet in the re-train room in ten. Serve, protect and may the best team win!"

Everyone was anxious to change and get started. Within a few minutes the bleachers in re-train room were filled; men on one set and women on the other. Andy noticed Steve and Danno walk in with their regular work clothes on and sit next to Jerry and Luke. She gulped as she took in his muscular body under his dark grey tee shirt and jeans. She couldn't wait until she could get a piece of that tonight. Then Sam ambled into the room, black tee and Andy's focus automatically swivelled to him. She noticed his face was hard and unpleasant. _He has the hangover look._ She mused. She felt bad, in the past two weeks they hadn't really talked much. Although she had noticed that he was starin at her more often, and flirting more too... She continued to stare at him until Best's booming voice startled her from her trance.

"Okay, I have two hats; one for the boys, one for the girls. I will pull a name from each, then wrap your knuckles. I only want to see limited hits the head, open hand hits, blocking and disarming moves. First to get the other one down until they forfeit wins. Starting with…" He yanked out two pieces of paper and read them out. "Nash and Shaw! Alright, let the games begin!" Andy clapped Traci on the shoulder whooping her name.

It wasn't until a few hours after lunch that Andy's name was called. The guys were winning by two, but since there were more men than women some of them had to rotate twice. "Alright next we have… McNally and Swarek!" Andy's mouth dropped open in surprise as Traci shoved her towards the square down in the middle of the room. She was handed cloth for her hands and as she wrapped her hands she looked over at Sam, sizing him up as an opponent. Low centre of gravity, huge muscle mass, strong arms, gorgeous face…. _Stop it! God, this is going to be difficult._ How could she think of Sam as an enemy when clearly that was the opposite of her feelings?

"Okay on three. One, two, three!" The whistle blew and Andy's body kicked into fight mode as he lumbered towards her. He threw an open palmed hit to the head, and she turned to elbow him in the chest. He grabbed her in a bear hug, restricted her movements. As wrong as it was, the violence mixed with his touch was kind of turning her on. What those strong hands could do… _Focus Andy. _She shifted all her weight and bent down, lifted him over her back and throwing him down in front of her. He rolled and jumped back up already moving forward to try and hook his leg behind her knee and bring her down. She gave him a hard shove with both hands, enough from him to move back a few feet. Before he had time to try again she jumped up and threw a roundhouse kick, landing it on his chest. He fell to the ground winded and off guard. She could hear Steve and Danno wolf whistling, as well as the girls cheering and she couldn't help but grin. She bounded up to Sam, who was still catching his breath and looked down on him.

"You don't really learn do you Swarek? You knew from day one I could take you down. And Literally, I did. Remember the taste of ashfalt? I did it then and I'll do it again now. So why don't you give up old man? Or do I need to call you a hambulance?" She teased him, and the room filled with laughter and ohhhhhh's as she grinned devilishly letting herself get a little cocky. He looked up at her for a moment, still breathing hard then his leg swung out and she was on the floor. He rolled and pinned her arms above her arm, his face mere centimetres away. She could smell that musky scent of coffee mixed with his lovely odour. For a moment she forgot where she was and let him dominate her. It was his turn to smile as he spoke quickly and quietly so only she could hear.

"What have I told you? Don't let your emotions run your actions McNally; it's just going to get you in trouble." His voice was low and commanding; it sent shivers through her spine. Her voice came out huskier than she had intended it.

"Oh really? How would you know? You don't have any emotions."

"I do, I just hide them well. For instance; if we weren't in a room full of people right now, there'd be a lot of things I want to do to you in this position that aren't suitable for public eyes." Her heart raced and those brown eyes grew wide with surprise. He smirked at her reaction; phase one of his plan was now in place; planting the seed. "Ready to forfeit now?" She licked her lips and his focus diverted to her soft rosy lips, remembering how they were to kiss them that night of the blackout. Before he knew it she was tangling her legs with his and whipping her arms out from his grasp. Then he was pressed into the ground with Andy on top of him. She was straddling his lap; her knees restrained his legs and she had a forearm shoved to his throat, gently pressing down on his airway. Her free hand took his wrist and twisted his arm in a very uncomfortable way. Some of her hair had escaped her ponytail and were tickling his skin. Her face was close enough to his so he could hear her fierce words.

"Since when did have such inappropriate thoughts, _officer Swarek_?" She applied more pressure to his throat, enough to make it very uncomfortable. "You made your choice a year and a half ago when I stopped being a rookie. You did nothing. Now all the sudden I'm not available and now you're making the move? You just like the chase and nothing more. I'm not something that can be hunted Sam. I'm going to be used as some game to you." She spat out angrily, just barely audible for his ears. She forced more pressure until he was coughing and he hit the mat with his free palm indicating he was giving up. Andy released her arm from his throat and got to her feet. There was cheering and yelling as Best raised her arm.

"Winner!" Andy smiled then looked down at Sam who was rubbing his neck with his hand as Jerry helped him up. _Serves him right for pulling a stunt like that. He never said anything until now. Why should I believe him? _She huffed to herself. _Forget him Andy, he just wants what he can't have. _When Frank dropped her arm and started the next fight, she sauntered over to Steve who was beaming at her. When she got close enough Steve pulled her into his chest with one arm and kissed her squarely on the lips.

"You're my kind of girl McNally. I like a feisty woman with some spunk." He murmured into her skin and she flushed with pleasure at his compliment. "That was quite the turn on." He kept his arm around her shoulders and he pecked the hollow of her sweaty neck. She rolled her eyes.

"Psht! Yeah right." Steve looked at her straight in the eye.

"You don't believe me? Probably every guy in this room is thinking the same thing. Am I right Danno?" The blonde detective looked over at them.

"What? Whatever you're asking the answer is no." Andy laughed; over the past couple weeks she'd taken a liking to Danny. She pegged him as the funnier of the two.

"I was saying that Andy's combat with what's-his-face was a turn on to every guy in the room." Danno nodded and chuckled, giving a lop-sided grin.

"In this case I have to agree with him. If you weren't with him, I'd probably be asking you out right now." Steve chuckled and pulled her close so he could kiss her temple gently.

"I'm hoping that you'll use some of those skills on me later. Maybe after a romantic dinner at Chalet Rouge tonight." He whispered seductively in her ear and she bit her lip to stop her smile from taking over her face. She scanned the room to see the girls gossiping to one other, some looking at her with insane jealously. When she glanced a look at Sam she saw his face was dark and murderous. His neck was still red from her hold and his wrist was pink with indents from her nails. He locked eyes with her briefly before his gaze wandered to Steve. Steve stared back at him for a moment before tightening his hold on Andy; still not breaking the glare.

"What the hell is his problem?" If looks could kill, Andy was sure Steve would have been cut up into fish food by now.

"Nothing, I wouldn't worry about it." But Steve didn't give up that easily. He squared his shoulders and gave him an annoyed look. Sam was walking over to the benches, all the while leering at the two of them. Steve started to move forward to confront him but Andy grabbed his hand. "Come on Steve just leave it."

"If he has a problem with me, or you for that matter, I want to set the record straight." Sam was just a few metres away standing next to Oliver and Jerry. Andy glared at Sam. _Why does he have to be such an arrogant ass sometimes?_ Sam was making himself perfectly clear that the last thing he wanted to do was leave them alone. He had switched from Steve back to Andy, leering at her that made her whole body shiver. Finally with that look, Steve had obviously had enough. "You got a problem Swarek?" Sam didn't take his eyes off Andy as he growled back in a low voice.

"No." Even though he said no, he was saying yes. Steve stepped forward towards him, despite Andy's protests.

"Well it seems like you do. But if you don't have a problem would you stop leering at my girl like she's a piece of meat?" Sam shifted towards him, raising his eyebrows.

"Your girl? Funny I didn't peg Andy as a _woman_ to let a man possess her." They were inching towards each other unaware of all eyes in the room on them. Frank walked over to them, trying to break things up.

"Come on guys, move on or leave." Frank said sternly, standing a few feet away from the argument.

"Steve, just ignore him. Sam, can you stop being an ass already?"

"Yeah _Steve_, why don't you listen to her? Probably be the smartest thing you'll do all day." Sam spat at him and Steve stepped forward snarling at him, ignoring Andy's hand on his chest.

"What's your deal Swarek? Jealous?" Sam sneered at him, seething with anger. Then his balled up first snapped back and hit Steve in the face. There was a commotion; yells, gasps and a cry from Andy as Steve's fist reciprocated Sam's previous action. Frank, Jerry and Oliver were stopping Sam from throwing another punch.

"Sammy! Calm down!" Danno was holding McGarrett's arms and Andy was standing in front him holding his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her.

"Look at me! Be the bigger man. Let it go. Walk away." She pushed on his chest with two hands making him walk backwards out of the room. When they got far enough away from the re-train room Andy looked at Danno. "I've got it from here." Danno nodded and went back into the room. She took his hand and let him into the men's locker room. She pointed at a bench and made him sit while she soaked a towel and brought it over to him, sitting next to him. He winced as she gently patted the red spot on jaw. "Sorry." They were silent as she applied the cool towel to his face.

"So, can you tell me what the story between you too?" He surveyed her face as she tried to remain neutral.

"There is no story." Andy said quietly, gently running her fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Come on Andy, I don't have to be a detective to know that there a history between you guys. So what is it? Ex-boyfriend? Ex-fiancé?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Neither. We never dated. He was my training officer until a year and a half ago, now he's my partner. Nothing more. We had one almost-night together back when he was my T.O. but nothing since then. That would be two years ago last month." She looked at him with those chocolate eyes of hers, locking on to his eyes with determination. "He's just looking out for me, that's all."

"He's awfully protective of someone who's just his partner. Look, he's obviously into you, hell, who wouldn't be?" He gave her a wicked grin and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I like you a lot Andy. And I'm not stupid, I know I'm lucky to have you." She turned a light shade of pink and he leaned in to kiss her mouth. Andy responded enthusiastically hooking her arms behind his neck and pulling herself closer. His hands ran up her sides skilfully making her breath catch in her throat and gasp. He left her mouth and travelled down her neck, ravishing her skin with tiny nips.

"Steve! Not at work… Not here." She was flushed as she grabbed his hands. He removed his lips from her throat and looked into her eyes, when she saw his dark eyes full of emotion. He ran the pad of his thumb over her cheek.

"Where?" She stared at him, letting herself feel his thumb across her cheek, his large hands enveloping hers and his sweet breath warming her skin. _It's never going to happen between you and Sam. You're with Steve; he likes you, you like him. He's handsome, smart, there's no rule saying you can't date him and you're happy. Why are you doubting yourself? _Looking over her shoulder she checked the time. Shift was over in half an hour.

"Give me five minutes to grab my things. I'll talk to Frank and meet you in the parking lot." She tilted her head upwards and covered his mouth with hers for a moment before pulling away. Smiling, her hands slipped from his and she left the locker room to find Frank.

* * *

Oooooo will she find Frank? Or maybe will someone else find her first? Will she have her night with McGarrett? Or will she back out? Find out next chapter!

Also should I change from T to M? Add a little smut? Let me know!

I apologize if it seems a little Steve/Andy right now, but don't worry, the Sam/Andy is defs on the way. It's just hard to balance it when both the guys are so damned hot.

**REVIEW to find out!** (hmmmm I'd aim for... twenty more... that's a total of 45? That'll give me enough time between mid terms for fulfill my end of the promise :D)

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_~FunkyMonkey_

p.s. for those wondering I am working on the next chapter for my other Rookie Blue fic Alone and Distressed as well as Resist Me. I haven't forgotten about them I just need to roll with this one so I get a feel of how it's going to go. Don't loose faith! :D


	3. Tempers & Tantrums

(October 27th 2010)

Whew! Well I managed to pound out a chapter during all my tests and papers. It is a little shorter than my previous one, but it seemed like it needed to be by itself. Thanks for all the reviews! Loving the feedback! Keep it coming! Anyways more heated Sandy interaction in this one! **REVIEW!**

_Disclaimer: see ch. 1_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_  
_

* * *

**This Passion's Controversy**

**Chapter 3: Tempers and Tantrums**

The halls were empty as Andy made her way to the re-train room to find the sergeant. Her body was still flushed from her heated kiss with Steve. She could still his lips on hers; still tingling and swollen. Her mind was running with a thousands different thoughts; all of them involving a certain two men. _If I go through this I can't take it back. Everyone will know. Sam will know._ She couldn't understand why she was so concerned about Sam. _He didn't mean what he said._ She convinced herself, while the other part of her was saying otherwise. _But he his body said otherwise. _ Her face blushed when she recalled the body he pushed her body into the floor, his breath against her skin, the way he looked at her with those mischievous dark eyes. _No, wrong. He's like a dog who drools over another dog's bone. _She turned the corner only to be grabbed by the arm and thrown into a, interrogation room.

"What the-" Andy cursed as the door shut behind her and a tall figure blocked it. She rolled her eyes and sighed."Okay, what do you want? Whatever it is, make it fast, I have to go."

"I don't get you Andy, I really don't." Luke crossed his arms, his face was confusion mixed with frustration.

"Aright, spit it out. I need to go already."

"So you can go do the nasty with McGarrett?" He raised his eyebrow and Andy folded her arms looking angry.

"That's none of your business. And why would it matter to you Luke? We broke up two years ago; you moved to Gail and now I've moved on to Steve. Why can't you just be happy for me?" He edged forward sitting on the table.

"I know and I would be happy for you, if you were truly happy. McGarrett's a nice guy but I don't think he's the right one for you." She frowned at him.

"I don't know what you're getting at."

"Don't be dense Andy. You and I both know that Sam is freakin' head over heels in love with you. Hell, the whole division knows. Why are you resisting him?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"No, Andy you're going to talk about it. You _need _to talk about." Andy threw her hands up in the air, anger flushing her face.

"And why do I need to talk about it?"

"Because you're my friend, and despite what you think, Sam's my friend. You two are being so stubborn! You know that as soon as you stopped being a rookie everyone was just counting down the minutes until you two would be going at it? But, Jesus it's been over a year now. Why are you toying with him?" Luke's blue eyes flashed annoyance.

"I'm not toying with him. I would never—" He cut her off.

"Yes you are! And no offence to McGarrett, but where is this going?" She opened her mouth to speak, but he powered through. "The answer is nowhere Andy! The case will be over and he'll go back to Hawaii." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't mean to come off as unsupportive but I know you can do better. Sam is your answer. Why can't you accept that?" Andy leaned against the wall, struggling to steady her breath.

"Because, he scares me Luke! More than anything, he scares me! My feelings for him _terrify_ me! I-I can't. I can't do it. If something were to happen, I wouldn't be able to handle it." She was stuttering by now, trying to fight back the tears. "I'm not good enough; I'm broken, damaged and a flight risk. But Sam, he's perfect. He deserves better than a washed up girl like me." She slumped against the wall, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand. "With Steve, at least I know where I stand. I know it's not forever but for a few months, at least I'll feel loved. I won't get hurt. _He_ won't get hurt. He should just move on and forget about me." Luke got up off the table and moved towards her, his expression was soft again.

"Andy, I didn't mean to—" He streched out his arms to touch her but she pulled away from him.

"I think I'm going to go now. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She pushed past him and threw the door open. She stormed out with her eyes on the ground, desperate to find Best and leave. She rushed into the re-train room, avoiding all eye contact, especially Sam who was still watching the rookies go. She bee lined for Frank standing a few metres away from Sam.

"Uh… sir?" Frank turned and looked at her.

"Yes McNally."

"I'd like permission to leave early sir." He looked at his watch and nodded.

"Only fifteen minutes left, you're free to go." She said her thanks and left the room, aiming for the lobby. Only for the second time today she was stopped by a tug on her arm. Andy sighed and tried to tug her arm free.

"Seriously Luke can you just leave me alone? You've made your—" She stopped mid-sentence when it was a certain black haired man that had her by the forearm. "Oh. Sam." He gave her a puzzled look.

"Why would think I was Luke?" She slipped her arm out of his grip.

"Uh… no reason." She looked up and him and her heart started to race. "What do you want?"

"You seem upset about something." He searched her eyes and she gazed downwards not looking at him.

"I'm fine, why would you say that?"

"You look like you've been crying. I know you Andy, something has upset you. You know you can talk to me right?" She nodded, still staring at the floor. "Andy, why won't you look at me?" Slowly she raised her head and locked onto his gaze. That's when Sam noticed her cheeks were wet. "Andy. Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded as he took her hand. She shook her head, looking away again.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't okay? This is something I can't talk to you about. Why can't you leave me alone?" Angrily he dropped her hand and ran his fingers through his hair. "You use to tell me everything! From your alcoholic father to your shitty days at work to your horrible blind dates! Up until two weeks ago, you could tell me anything!"

"Don't bring Steve into this. He doesn't have anything to do with this." Sam's voice was rising as his temper escalated.

"Damn straight he has to do with this! Everything was fine between us before he sauntered in! What happened to you?" He stared at her incredulously. "Please enlighten me. Because we use to be like this," he twisted his middle and index finger together. "Now all we do is fight or say nothing at all!"

"It has nothing to do with Steve! I can't talk to you about this, why can't you respect that?" She snapped at him, her fists clenched at her side. He pointed a finger in her face.

"No, I'm not going to let you push me away. I'm not like everyone else, I'm not going to back down and let you self-destruct. For once can you get off your high horse and just pretend to be a human being?" Andy gasped, her face changed to one of hurt and shock. Sam immediately backtracked, lowering his hands and softening his expression. "Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't—" She was outraged; her fury was past the point of no return now. She took a purposeful step forward and he took a step back hitting his back to the wall, raising his hands in protest.

"You push me too far Swarek! _You_ do not get to call _me_ arrogant! _You _are the one that's pissing _me _off! _You_ are the one that's been making me upset and _you _are the one that's making me cry! You think you know me so well, but you don't know anything! If you did, you would understand why I'm upset. God, if you knew what was going on in my head maybe, just maybe, you would finally move on." He stared at her, eyes wide.

"Me? What did I do?" He was bewildered. She was panting from her rant and therefore didn't answer him. "If I did something wrong tell me!" As she breathed in and out all the anger left her and she felt exhausted.

"You did everything and yet you did nothing." She took a step backwards and turned around to walk away. "I'm done. So done. Just leave me alone." With that she trudged down the hall to the lobby, leaving a very confused Sam. He watched her go and shook his head, holding his pounding temples.

"Women. I'll never understand them."

* * *

Okay, I know it seems like they're never going to happen but be patient. The characters kinda took control of this one in my head but don't worry, I have a plan.  
Hang in there and in the meantime REVIEW!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

~ FunkyMonkey

p.s. Anyone else notice that on Monday's Hawaii Five-O there was a character named **Ben Bass**? Lol I found it funny and kinda of ironic.


	4. Realization

(October 30th 2010)

Hey y'all! So heres the next installment, again it's a little shorter than some of my previous ones but, again, it sort of had to be on it's own. Also I've recieved some comment's on Luke from last chapter and I know he seem OOC to some but for once I wanted Luke to be a good guy (since in all my others he's a jackass and on the show I think he's a prick) and I always thought Gail and Luke would be good together so I threw that in there. :D Anyways this one's from Sam's point of view. So enjoy and REVIEW! I LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK.

Disclaimer: see ch.1

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**This Passion's Controversy**

**Chapter 4: Realization**

For twenty minutes Sam just leaned against the wall where Andy had left him and thought. He thought about what she had said. _"You did everything and yet you did nothing…" That's what she said. But what the hell did it mean?_ He sighed and rubbed his forehead as Noelle came up to him.

"Ready for the Penny? I think you owe us girls some drinks. We kicked your asses fair and square." He nodded and followed her not really paying attention. For a few hours he sat at the bar, mulling over what she had said. _I'm the one making her upset, making her cry… I don't understand._ He ran back though his head every conversation, every moment they had together over the past few months. But it was like he had told her; everything was fine until Hawaii Boy showed up.

"Alright, as much fun as it is to watch you have that constipated look on your face, I know you can't figure out whatever it is on your own. Spill." Noelle leaned on the bar with her beer, giving him that look he knew so well.

"It's nothing you should know about. It's private." He stated simply staring at his drink. Noelle rolled her eyes at him.

"Hmmm private eh? So what happened between you and McNally this time?" He gave her a surprised look. "I know you better than you think. Come on, I'm a woman, maybe I can help you out."

"We had a fight."

"Yeah everyone kind of saw that." Sam shook his head.

"Not that one, we had one nobody else saw, after that. In the hallway." Noelle waited for him to continue. "She looked upset about something and she wouldn't tell me, she told me I was the one person she couldn't talk to. Then I got angry and started yelling and said some things that I shouldn't have. Then she went ape shit on me saying that I was the one upsetting, I was the one making her cry and that I didn't know her as well as I thought. Then she said something about if I could be in her head I might begin to understand. I asked her what I did wrong and she just said 'you did everything and yet you did nothing.' And then she left." Sam closed his eyes, recalling the whole conversation. "I have no idea what the whole thing was about. So… any insights for me?" Noelle gave a thoughtful smile as she processed what he had told her.

"Well for one, when she told you that you were the only one she couldn't tell that's probably because it's about you, or Steve… But more likely about you, because of her later words. Then the whole 'everything yet nothing' comment… I'm guessing that's the part that you screwed up on."

"Well what did I do wrong?"

"That's the part that you need to figure out. Did you say something to her lately that would have upset her? Something that she would have caught her off-guard or that maybe would have made her angry?" Sam sighed heavily and shook his head.

"No nothing, I mean up until the Hawaii Hardy Boys showed up we were fine. We barely even talked. The most talking we've had in two weeks has been toda—ay." He stuttered on the last word as he recalled their re-training exercise. And the words they conversed during their combat.

"Remembered it now?" He groaned as he nodded. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Oh damn… I don't know." Noelle gave him a whack across the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot! Whatever you said to her obviously pissed her off! You know bloody well what you have to do."

"What's that?" She hit him again.

"Go talk to her you blithering fool! Now!" She pointed to the door; he didn't move. "Why aren't you leaving?"

"Why now? I'll just talk to her in the morning." She shook her head vigorously.

"Because, you're partners for one. And second of all, well you'll just get mad at me if I say it." He shot her a nasty look. "You know what I'm saying. Come on Sam, did it ever occur to you that she was waiting for you? She has intimacy issues and I don't blame her after all her family problems. You need to be the make the first move." Sam thought about what she was saying, knowing she was right. _God, I know her like the back of my hand, how could I not have seen it?_

"I got to go." He jumped off the stool, throwing some bills on the bar. Noelle grinned and shooed him with her hand. "I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Go!" She watched the bar door swing shut behind him as he left. She chuckled to herself, hailing the bartender for another beer. "Men. How they ever stuck around this long is beyond me. Dumb as a bag of hammers."

Speeding down the quiet streets, Sam made his way to Andy's place without even thinking about how to get there; he knew the way all too well. He pulled into a parking spot a few feet from the front of her apartment building. Hopping out of the truck he jogged over to the intercom system, looking up to her bedroom window to see it was dark. _Crap!_ He checked his watch and decided it was too late to use the intercom, afraid he would wake the neighbours. He looked to the ground and found some pebbles. He grabbed a handful and took a single pebble in his right hand then tossed it up to the second floor window. It hit with a rap but no Andy. He tossed another few with no luck. Finally on sixth toss he saw movement. Andy pulled the window open and her head stared down at him with a mixture of surprise and grogginess.

"Sam? What are you doing here? It's one thirty in the morning."

"I need to talk to you. Now." He demanded as he dropped the rocks and shoved his hands into his jean pockets.

"Can't it wait for the morning?" He shook his head feverishly. She sighed. "Alright give me a second." Her head disappeared and a few minutes later she appeared on her front steps. He looked her up and down, unable to stop himself. She wore a large dark grey tee and hopefully some underwear. Her brunette hair was loose, curling messily around her shoulders. She walked down and stood a few feet in front of Sam, her arms crossed her chest.

"What is so important that you had to drag me out of bed at the wee hours of the morning?" Sam fidgeted, trying to form the words in his mouth. "Anytime today Sam." She said impatiently.

"Alright, the thing I was being a bit of an ass." She raised her eyebrows. "Okay a huge ass. I know that my comment during our re-train was a little… unusual compared to our usual conversations. I wanted to apologize for upsetting you. I know it was a little out there and inappropriate. I'm sorry." She gave him a curious look.

"Apology accepted."

"Also, I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm just frustrated because it seems like all we do if fight and I miss our conversations and, despite what you think, your ranting sessions." he glanced at her, locking onto her chocolate brown eyes he loved so much. "But most of all I miss you Andy." Her expression softened and her face fell a little.

"Sam—" He moved towards closing the space between them, only six inches of space.

"I've been stubborn and naïve to think we could just be friends and I know it's taken me a while to get to this point but I want to try. I want to give us a shot." her expression was torn between happiness and worry.

"I—" He pressed a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh... you don't need to say anything." He closed the space between them and grabbed the back of her head to crush his lips to hers. As he moved his lips against hers, something was off. Instead of that wonderful taste he remembered, it was something he didn't recognize. He pulled back furrowing his eyebrows as he scrutinized her face. She looked upset and her eyes were glassy with tears.

"Sam… I—l" He leaned down and smelled her shirt; it smelled of cologne. Immediately he took a step back, looking at her with disgust.

"You slept with him?" The anger was back with full force and she took a step forward, reaching out to touch him but he snatched his arm away. "You _slept_ with him?"

"I didn't know… I would have never—" "I can't believe I was so stupid! Here I am coming to tell you my feelings for you and you're shacking up with McGarrett." Then he looked up at the window a new realization hitting him. "He's still here isn't he?" Her silence was a good enough answer for him. "I can't believe you. See _this_ is why I didn't want to try in the first place. You aren't the one that can get hurt, despite what you may think I have feelings too. You know McNally you always talk, about everything. But when it comes to something important you sure chose a good time to shut up. For once in your life why couldn't you have just talked to me?" He growled at her and she flinched. She was struggling to find the words to say. "You know what, this conversation is over. I'll leave you be so you can go back to your surfer boy." He turned and started to walk back to his truck.

"No, Sam! Wait!" He kept walking ignoring her pleas. She jogged after him trying to get him to turn around. "Sam!" He didn't look back. He opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat, starting the engine. He hit the acceleration angrily, drowning out her voice and drove quickly down the deserted street, leaving Andy far behind.

* * *

du du du dun! What will Andy do now? Will Sam get over his anger? REVIEW to let me know your thoughts/suggestions!

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **(press that little button to make me happy!)

~FunkeyMonkey


	5. The Locker Room

(December 24th, 2010)

Hello everyone! Yes I am back from the dead. I am so so so sorry for the long update but classes were uber busy! Here's the next chapter, I just wanted to say that I'm going to be away from Jan to May without internet so I won't be doing ANY updating during that period of time, so I apologize in advance for not updating. But I'm going to try to update and/or finish my current stories before I leave (just over a week now!) This is my last chapter for this story. I had intended it on being a few more chapters but when I started to write it again it just came out this way. Anyways, enjoy!

As always **PLEASE REVIEW **(pretty please? With a cherry on top?)

_Disclaimer: See ch.1_

* * *

**This Passion's Controversy**

**Chapter 5: The Locker Room**

For a good ten minutes Andy stood out in the empty streets staring after Sam's truck. Her thoughts raced through her head, all of them concerning Sam. It wasn't until a car past that she realized she was standing on the sidewalk in only Steve's shirt. She looked up to the window to see it was dark. Slowly, she went back into the house and up to the dark bedroom. Andy settled back onto the bed, thinking that Steve was asleep.

"So, who was that?" An arm wrapped around her, pulling her close to Steve's naked torso. She revealed in the warm feeling as he pressed his lips to the base of her neck and shook her head.

"It was nobody." Steve sighed and turned her in his arms.

"We both know that's not true. I heard the whole conversation. In fact, I think the whole neighbourhood heard it." Andy froze, trying to assess the tone of his voice, but he didn't sound angry or upset, more concerned. "You can talk about it. Seriously, I think already have a good idea what went on."

"I-I… He…" Despite herself she found her eyes tearing up and finding it hard to talk. He stroked her hair, waiting for her to talk. "He… he had to wait until now… Why couldn't he have said something earlier? I don't… He's so angry and I don't know if he'll be able to get past that." She sniffled and hugged his arms tighter to her.

"Well, why don't you tell him what you really think? Tell him your reservations and feelings. Men are sort of clueless unless you tell them point blank what you're thinking."

"But… he needs space. I just wanted him to be happy. I'm not right for him."

"Did he decide that or did you just assume that?" Steve traced circles lightly on her arm as he spoke. Something about his voice made her calm.

"Well, look at me. And look at him. It doesn't take a genius to put the two together." He shook his head.

"You have it all wrong. You went ahead and made the choice for him, when really it should have up to him to take the risk if he wanted it. You know, you're not as screwed up as you make yourself out to be. And I take it you've talked to Sam about you're problems anyways, so he understands what you're going through." There was silence as his words sunk in. She pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck.

"Why are you being so rational about this?" She felt him take a deep breath before answering.

"Because I've been stupid enough to try to interfere. As much as I like you Andy, could we truly work long-term? Eventually one of us would have to move. I think both of us have too much to loose if we did. You and Sam have something, so I say go for it. Who am I to stand in the way? As for the two of us, maybe in another lifetime." He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "We're just having fun. But for now, you do what you have to do to make you and Sam work. I'm just here for moral support – and a good time too." He winked at her and she felt herself release some of the tension from her shoulders. "Now if I recall, we still have a few hours until we need to be at work, so why don't we get some sleep?" Andy nodded and curled up next to Steve before shutting her eyes.

The next few weeks were busy. B and Es, car crashes, stupid teenagers racing down the highways… You name it, it happened. So most of the coppers were scurrying from scene to scene with just one goal; get through the day. Except for Sam; his one goal was to avoid Andy and McGarrett at all costs. The morning after he had been to her place he had seen her walk into parade talking to McGarrett, both had Timmy's coffee in their hands. When McGarrett split off to talk to his partner he saw Andy walk towards Tracy, not before looking his way. In all of his time working and socializing with her he had never seen her look that way. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was frazzled. But the look she gave him made his stomach drop through his feet. A mixture of remorse, confusion and misery covered her. That look almost made him want to get up and pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be alright. _Almost._ But he knew it wouldn't be, he was still angry from this morning and he couldn't even talk to her, afraid that the words would fly from his mouth and he'd regret them forever. So he had made it through the entire shift without speaking a word to her.

He had been thankfully paired with Diaz, which made this feat a lot easier since he didn't have to deal with the doe eyes, and attempted conversations in the cruiser. Although twice she tried to talk to him, both times he quickly ended whatever conversation he was having and strode away before he could get one word in. Sure, he was taking the immature approach, Sam should have been able to be civil but he couldn't bring himself up to it. He had put himself out there only to find that Hawaii Boy was behind him with a baseball bat. Of course he had argued with himself once he had gotten home, one part of him claiming it was entirely her fault and the other part insisted that it took two to get them to where they were now. Now, almost a month later, as he was sitting on the hard bench in the men's locker room he sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Andy had given up on trying to talk to him a week ago. She had tried so many times to explain herself, but each time he just held up his hand to her and glared her into shutting up.

On those rare days they would be paired with each other it was in silence, only talking when necessary. Sam's friends had noticed the change in their dynamic and insisted on trying to help patch it up but like Andy they too had stopped when he growled at them to mind their own business. He watched Oliver wave goodbye and leave the room leaving him to his thoughts. Truthfully he missed her like hell. That laugh, her smile, the way she talked too much… But he couldn't let himself forgive her. _Even though you could have told her earlier, not waited until she was taken to have the balls to speak up, _the small voice in his head. He growled in frustration and threw his shoe into the lockers across from him with full force.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he grabbed the other shoe and tossed it, making a dent in the metal.

"I think telling inanimate object what to do is pointless. They rarely ever listen." A cool voice spoke from behind him. He whipped around to see Andy leaning on the lockers in jeans and a dark red shirt. "In fact I know an officer here like that, do you know him? Tall, dark hair, dimples, goes by the name Sam Swarek?" She wasn't smiling; she looked pissed off as she stood up straight and moved closer. Sam growled again, words failing him as he grabbed the nearest object and chucked it. "Except he's worse because he blames you for things you didn't know at the time, like feelings for his partner." Sam stalked towards her looking murderous, he expected her to shrink away but she stood her ground as he crowded her.

"Don't you dare speak to me that way McNally. Learn your place." His eyes were pitch black but she didn't flinch away. In fact she leaned forward and jabbed a finger to his chest.

"Excuse me?" Her voice rose as she became more frustrated. "You're the one that needs to learn his place. You had no right, _no right,_ to tell me that. Why couldn't you have just left me alone? But nooooo you had to leave it to the last minute so you could mess with my head." He slammed his fist into the locker by the right on her face.

"You think I wanted this? I tried for _months_ not to feel like this!" Andy's face fell as she absorbed his words, then her guard was back up, her chocolate eyes flashing.

"Oh because I'm such a horrible person to like am I? I'm just so hideous and horrible that nobody could like me?" She was yelling now, getting up into his face so he recoiled slightly. "It's nice to know you tried so hard not to feel like this!"

"No-Andy that's not what I meant." He raised his large hand in defence as she made him walk backwards.

"Oh really? Because that what it sounded like to me." Sam hit the metal bench behind him and he toppled backwards. Instinctively he tried to grab her wrist to keep him from falling. Andy came crashing down on top of him with an 'ouff!' as the air escaped their lungs. They lay there for a moment regaining their breath. Sam eyes roamed over her hurt face.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." He managed to rasp between breaths. "You're the farthest thing from hideous. To me you're everything I could want." He didn't realise what he had said until the words had left his mouth. Andy stared at him with her mouth open, shock taking over the pained look on her face. When she didn't say anything he automatically stared back tracking. "I mean—What I meant to say was—" He was interrupted by Andy's lips pressing against his. It only took him a second to get over his surprise and start kissing her back feverishly. Her fingers tangled into his hair and his hands gripped her waist, holding her to him with all his might. It wasn't until some moments later that Oliver walked into the room and nearly jumped a foot in the air.

"Jesus! Oh god, sorry Sam. I'll just be—ahem—going I guess. Leave you two… alone… In the locker room…" He trailed off, shaking his head and chuckling as he left the room. Andy got up, pulling Sam to his feet as well, avoiding his gaze and looking very embarrassed.

"Umm…" She glanced at him to see a grin plastered to his face.

"Yes?" His smile grew cockier as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to him. She couldn't think with him that close. "You were saying?" Her foot traced circles as she stared at the floor.

"I guess I want to know where this means for us." Her brown eyes meet his onyx ones waiting for an answer.

"I would think that since we're both off duty now, we should go back to my place and… finish this." His fingers trailed along up her neck to her lips then swept a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Andy gave him a stern look and he sighed, giving her his fabulous crooked grin. "Well first I'd like to know if I'm sharing you with a certain surfer boy." She shook her head. "Good. Then I think dinner would be a good start and from there we see." He paused for a moment to read her expression. "But I have a feeling we're going to be fine." He winked at her before leaning in to claim her lips. A moment later he pulled back looking thoughtful. "Well, as long as any Hawaiians don't come along and ruin the peace again." Andy scowled and hit him playfully. He chuckled and pushed her back against the lockers, pecking her lips softly with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

THE END! Hopefully you liked it! I felt like a rushed it a little bit, but honestly I was just so stoked on updating I just let my mind take me wherever. hahaha. I might add in an epilogue showing the 5-O leaving. If I have time before I leave. Which I may not. Anyways,

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Let me know what you think! (maybe as a xmas present to me?)  
**

~FunkyMonkey


End file.
